Nicolas Tamichi
|-| Nicolas Tamichi = |-| God Tamichi = Summary Nicolas Tamichi is the protagonist from the manga and anime series, Mahou Shounen Nicolas. He is a gentle and kind boy who lives a normal life, has a happy life, surrounded by a good family and good friends. One day he has a dream of a unidentified boy fighting a monster. The Next day the boy in his sleep Cristian Uzukato comes to his school as a transfer student. His life changes when he meets Taruo, which gives him a desire to change him to become a Magical Boy. It is understood that he has great magical potential inside and Taruo is particularly interested in making a deal with him. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | At least 5-B, likely far higher Name: Nicolas Tamichi Origin: Mahou Shounen Nicolas Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Student, Magical Boy, Rapper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Magic, Telepathy, Weapon Creation, Transformation, Telekinesis, Healing, Power Nullification, Regeneration, Resurrection, Gets stronger each time he's hurt. Attack Potency: Island Level (Destroys an army of Aliens on a daily basis. Easily can pierce through enemies) | Planet Level (God Tamichi's arrows can sometimes cause a destruction) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be at least on par with Cristian Uzukato) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Planet Class, likely far higher Durability: At most Island level (Tanks hits from Venom and Blue Alien without trouble) Stamina: At least Superhuman (Rated as a 5.5 in stamina, making her immensely superior to Botan Guji.) Range: ''' Several thousands of kilometers '''Standard Equipment: Bow and Arrow Intelligence: At least Average as a Magical Boy, possibly Above Average (Despite being looked upon as the most naive of the magical boys). Weaknesses: As a God, he must live as a conceptual life form that is inconceivable to others, as such if his opponent isn't a potential threat to humanity, or a alien, he cannot combat them. This shouldn't come up however, due to verse equalization. Feats: * Resurrected Kiiro Sazuki. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Detection': Magical boys can detect sources of magic throughout most of a city. This has generally been shown to range from City range to cross-city range. They are also not affected by the visual alterations and invisibilty of aliens. *'Pain Inhibition': Magical boys are resistant to pain inducing abilities, due to their consciousness not being directly connected to their body. Instead, a pain inducing ability needs to affect their soul gem/consciousness to be effective. *'Bow and Arrow': Fires an arrow that pierces through enemies. ** Pink Arrow: Nicolas fires an arrow that pierces through aliens. ** Scatter Arrow: Nicolas shoots an arrow that denotates into 3 small arrows that bounce all across the area to his enemies. ** Storm Arrow: Nicolas's Bow flashes in Pink Aura allow with his arrows as he shoots out three arrows at the opponent. ** God Arrow: As God Tamichi, Nicolas fires a more-power arrow that flashes itself green and pink and can cause an explosion at times, but mostly pierces through his foes. *'Magic': Nicolas manipulates magic as a magical boy. ** Pink Heart Wave: Nicolas shoots downwards and boosts himself upwards. ** Pink Boomerang: Nicolas tosses a Boomerang out forward. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mahou Shounen Nicolas Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sprocket Rocket Entertainment Category:Good Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Bow Users Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Matter Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Perception Manipulation Users Category:Messiah Characters Category:Fireball Studios Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5